User talk:Pokemonlover123
If you think about it, The Baratheons, Starks and Lannisters are related. I drew up a little family tree to show you all what I mean. The Starks The connection starts off from here. It is all down too Sansa and Tyrion. In Season 3 we find out that Sansa Stark , is yet to marry Tyrion Lannister which links the two families together. The love triangle with handmaiden Shae kicks off but has no importance towards this. Soon enough Sansa weds Tyrion. also in this Season, Margery weds Joffrey. Sansa is now part of House Lannister. Once again linking the two families through a marriage The Baratheons/Lannisters The connection here links both the Starks and Lannisters as well as the Baratheons. It kicks off here thanks to the deceased Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister's marriage. They have 3 children together, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon together. Due to the marriage of Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister, this mean that Joffery is a part of all three houses and Arya, Bran, Sansa and Rickon are his aunts and uncles. Jon Snow is also the three Lannister/Baratheon children's half uncle. It also makes Gendry and Arya in some form related. SPOILER ALERT! Due to Joffery's recent death, Tommen is now king. I have not put him on my family tree, but Margaery and Renly Baratheon had married and Renly died, then she got married to Joffery who SPOILER ALERT! died, so she is a twice widow for the Baratheons! Can you see it? This wonderful relation is so obvious but so hidden that it is actually pretty cool Source: For my family tree informaion I used pages on his very wiki. I did miss out few people, but I personaly thought they played no importance. -- Pokemonlover 123 :DO NOT post fan theories as actual article pages. This is for talk pages.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) This post is absurd and you should feel back for making it. "Relationship theory" -- how is this a theory? You made a statement of fact about familial relationships! Yes, Margaery Tyrell married into "House Baratheon of King's Landing", making her a relative by marriage. While Sansa was forced into marrying Tyrion, their marriage was never consummated, and she has finally escaped in the confusion of Joffrey's death. THIS is why those of us who read the books refused to call her "Sansa Lannister": Because after she flees King's Landing neither she nor Tyrion consider themselves to have ever been truly married. Do you understand how basic family relationships work? No, if Joffrey's uncle Tyrion marries a Stark girl - even if it was a consummated, legitimate marriage...that DOES NOT MEAN that Joffrey himself becomes "part of all three Houses"! Joffrey doesn't join House Stark if his uncle marries a Stark girl! Nor would he if his aunt married a Stark man! And of course Joffrey isn't really a Baratheon, not that they'll admit it. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism You inserted the words "poo poo" into the headline for the "The Lion and the Rose" article: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_and_the_Rose?diff=prev&oldid=127428 Well what we have here, is failure to communicate.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:55, April 16, 2014 (UTC) : Lashing out and vandalising articles because you embarrassed yourself in front of the entire Game of Thrones Wiki community? I'd already deleted the pathetic family trees you uploaded; where you "missed out" several characters that you felt "played no importance", and labelled Gendry as Gendry Baratheon. You, Ser, are not welcome here. Leave and never come back.-- 18:02, April 16, 2014 (UTC) These family trees were comically inept, and it is my intention to shame you. First, you labelled Jon Snow's mother as "Wylla Stark" -- Eddard wasn't married to whoever Jon's mother was! You also label Gendry as "Gendry Baratheon" (as noted above) and misspell "Lancel Lannister" by spelling it "Lancell" with two L's. But okay, these might have been typographical. ...You listed Ygritte as "Ygritte Snow"?! Bastard surnames don't work like that! There is no "House Snow"! What stuns me is how you couldn't even draw the family trees correctly. You listed Brandon Stark as Eddard's youngest sibling when he was actually the eldest. On the Baratheon family tree, you placed Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen as the children of Cersei and Robert...which they're not....and moreover.....yikes, you listed Gendry's two parents as "Cersei" and "Various Women". You put the "Various women" box on the wrong side and drew a line between it and Cersei when you meant to draw a line to Robert's infobox. Meanwhile, for the Lannister family tree, you list that Tywin only had two children, Tyrion the eldest and Cersei the youngest, that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were all Robert and Cersei's children.....and.....you listed Jaime as not a child of Tywin Lannister, but with a single horizontal line connecting to Robert, indicating that Jaime and Robert were having a sexual relationship. What you should have done is listed Tyrion as the youngest child, Joffrey/Myrcella/Tommen as Jaime and Cersei's illicit children, with a single horizontal line between Jaime and Cersei (instead of a double line) to show they aren't married. Wow. You are not welcome here. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:46, April 16, 2014 (UTC)